The Wi-Fi Alliance, which is a group promoting wireless LAN typified by Wi-Fi, has standardized a specification called Wi-Fi Direct, enabling terminal devices to directly perform wireless communication with each other, without having to go through an access point. Wi-Fi Direct enables, in addition to one-on-one wireless communication between terminal devices, one-on-many wireless communication where one terminal device is a parent device and other multiple terminal devices are child devices.
However, in order to perform one-on-many wireless communication among terminal devices, individual connections between the one parent device and many child devices need to be established beforehand. Moreover, in order to establish individual connections between the parent device and the child devices, a user must perform predetermined operations at each of the parent device and child device (e.g., pressing a WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) button (e.g., see PTL 1).